Bleach Randomness
by ReNeGaDe ShInIgAmI
Summary: Here you'll find the untold stories of Bleach that my crazy mind comes up with. Warning: May cause you to laugh your asshead off. Chapter 1: Hitsugaya Toushirou and the ChaCha Slide?


**Bleach Randomness**

Yokie-dokie everybody! Here you will be reading all of the crazy, strange stuff that my mind comes up with at random times during points of… the time that I have someplace to write or type the messed up ideas I come up with. Just as a note to all of you, it is not possible to sue me for making you laugh your head or ass off. Enjoy!

Blah – Narration

_Blah _– Thinking or emphasis

'_Blah_' – Lyrics to a song or something like that.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Bleach… Or the Cha-cha Slide…

**Title:** Cha-cha Slide

**Main Character(s) or Pairing(s): **Hitsugaya

**Words:** 752

**Rating:** K

**Warnings: **None, except for the fact that this would never happen.

**A/N:** They played this song during my competitive swimming competition… And everybody over the age of 5 and younger than 15 started dancing to it by memory… So… I thought up this. My point, the Cha-Cha Slide is a song that is irresistible to dance to for anybody between the ages of 5 and 15… Just READ! (AND REVIEW!)

* * *

Boy genius Hitsugaya Toushirou-taichou rarely gets any free time when Matsumoto isn't throwing a sake party with all of her alcohol-loving friends, or chatting with Hinamori (also known as her chatting and Hitsugaya not really listening but nodding to make it look like he is, like most preteens and teenagers do.)

So, after closing all of the windows, making sure the doors were closed, and that nobody was in that section of the 10th Squad's headquarters. After all of the preparations, he took out a device from under his desk that Rukia had told him was a 'stereo'. Apparently the oversized thing could play a system of catchy beats and rhyming words called 'songs' or 'music'…

"I don't know why, but I feel like I'll regret this." The white-haired boy pressed the button that had the little arrow pointing right (Rukia said that was how it started) and was surprised when a strange mix of beats made him want to start dancing.

A few of the 'songs' passed and he still had enough self control to just stand there staring at the stereo. Then, there was one that was almost irresistible.

'_Clap, clap, clap your hands!_' Since he's a genius and all, he understands English, of course. I mean, what genius doesn't know at least two languages even at least basic stuff.

Hitsugaya started clapping his hands along with the beat, in no way feeling like he was being watched.

'_To the left. Take it back now y'all. One hop this time. Right foot less stomp, left foot less stomp. Cha-cha real smooth. Turn around._'

He was actually starting to enjoy himself as he went through the instructions that were so handily being spoken along with the music.

'_To the left. Take it back now y'all. One hop this time. Right foot less stomp, left foot less stomp. Cha-cha now y'all. ----- Now it's time to get funky._'

While still Cha Cha-ing Hitsugaya said to himself "Fan-kii?" (That's approximately how they'd say it if a Japanese person tried to say it in English, since they pronounce their A's like the 'a' in f_a_ther.)

'_To the right. To the left. Take it back now y'all. One hop this time. One hop this time. Right foot, two stomps. Left foot, two stomps. Slide to the left. Slide to the right. Criss-cross! Criss-cross! Cha-cha real smooth. Turn around._'

_If Matsumoto ever saw me doing this, I'd never live it down…_

'_Let's go to work. To the left. Take it back now y'all. Two hops this time! Two hops this time! Right foot two stomps, left foot two stomps._'

_The number of hops and stomps has increased, so something different will happen this time. Freakin' great…_

'_Hands on your knees! Hands on your knees! Get funky with it. Ooooooo yeah. C'mon. Cha-cha now y'all. Turn around._'

Not realizing that he wasn't thinking, Hitsugaya said aloud, "Gah, the Cha Cha-ing is getting annoying."

'_To the left. Take it back now y'all. Five hops this time! Right foot less stomp, left foot less stomp. Right foot again. Left foot again. Right foot less stomp, left foot less stomp._'

_Great, more Cha Cha-ing._

'_FREEZE! Ev'rybody clap your hands!_'

_Okay, maybe not more Cha Cha-ing…_ The clapping went on for somewhere between ten and twenty seconds. During which, Hitsugaya was extremely off beat on the clapping…

It went through the repeating pattern from earlier a few more times before it finished. After it ended, instead of waiting for the next song, he pressed the button with a square on it (since he'd been told that was for 'stop'.).

Meanwhile, in Matsumoto's room:

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA—" Rangiku was laughing her head off, watching a security camera-like setup that she'd used to connected from a camera in the corner of the office to her room. Alongside her, there were several of the other female Shinigami, and the male one's who'd been lucky enough to hear about the spying. (Shunsui, Shuuhei, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Hanatarou.)

"Hitsu-chan dances good!" Yachiru said, for once out of the sight of the 11th Squad's captain (mostly because Ikkaku and Yumichika were supposed to be babysitting her).

"Even though he, himself, is partially ugly, his dancing is beautiful." (Guess who…)

"Hahaha, never thought the kid had it in 'im!" Both Shunsui and Ikkaku had said at random parts.

Hanatarou was staring, surprised, and Shuuhei was trying not to show any reactions to the young boy's dance, though his left eye was twitching slightly and you could tell he was trying not to laugh...

* * *

Hahaha... Well, I might do a continuation of this drabble-thing around Chapter 10 if I end up feeling like it. But, I'm going to do some other ones first. I'd like to have about five reviews or more before I post again, though I'll post a new chapter in two to five days no matter what. Depends on when I get some inspiration. Reviews give me inspiration, whether the person actually gives me an idea or not.

I'll reply to reviews down here when I feel like it. So... Ask any questions, give me ideas, ext. Just review. Sayonara until the next chapter!


End file.
